1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training machine, and more particularly relates to a figure trimmer.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional figure trimmers include a disc on which a user stands to twist his or her body by the force of legs and waist.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional figure trimmer provided by a Taiwan patent M33009977. As shown in FIG. 1, the figure trimmer includes a base 10 and two discs 12/14.
The conventional figure trimmer has a disadvantage that only a few muscles of the user are used and hence a need is therefore arisen to improve it.